The fall of the Moon princess
by MyLawyersMadeMeChangeMyName
Summary: Alianna was not like Maria, she was so much more like her father, independent. Her interest in the mystery De Noir was getting dangerous for her, sometimes a walk in the forest was peaceful, but now it was too deadly. His family now wanted her dead. But what happens when she's the only one who knows where the Moon pearls are? When she turns out to be the Moon princess? Not Maria.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Can we start again?**

**"When we were young we used to say, that you only hear the music when your heart begins to break, now we are the kids from yesterday." My chemical romance- The kids from yesterday.**

"Alianna? Please hurry and go down to London to collect your cousin Maria after the funeral, apologise profusely about how I could not make it as it would have been too painful." Father asked one morning, breaking the normal silence and startling me.

"But Father, I was meant to go and collect herbs in the woods this morning, what shall Marmaduke might need some of them for dinner, I should-." "No, you will go and get Maria, she will be very upset if you do not appear to care for her." Father interrupted, I frowned and threw down my napkin slightly too forcibly and glared at him.

"I do not care for that brat! She will come into this house and just assume she can order everyone around, she will be incessantly talking, I doubt she will be very polite at all and quite stuck up I imagine, how can you even fathom having her and I around at the same time?! As well as that blasted handler she has, Miss. Heliotrope I believe. I can only picture her face when I show them what a horse looks like." I argued, Father sighing and putting his glass down.

"I understand your concerns Anna but I'm sure you can handle one teenager yourself." He said with an air of finality, I rolled my eyes and got up to get ready for the journey to London.

"I can't wait to meet her father, she sounds positively beastly!" I hissed as I hugged him goodbye, he sighed again but ignored the comment, letting me go as Digweed cleared his throat.

"It will be fine, behave yourself and do not go seeking out any trouble." Father warned, I growled and slammed the carriage door, telling Digweed to get moving.

* * *

><p>I arrived in London at about half past 10, looking around and seeing the girl dressed all in a stupid looking black dress. I didn't wear dresses, no, I wore a pair of black trousers, a matching shirt that I hadn't bothered tucking in with my long coat on and a pair of leather gloves, again in black, with long riding boots with a slight heel. The other girl looked like an elaborately styled doll, all stiff chocolate brown eyes, beige skin and shell pink lips with a smattering of freckles, I ,on the other hand, was the opposite. Messy red hair, alabaster white skin, pinky red lips, cold blue eyes that matched the nasty purple marks under them and several scars marking my jaw line and cheeks. I kept the worst one hidden because it had almost cut my eye open, going from my hair line to my jaw, it was still quite fresh as it had only happened a few days ago. I won't tell now, that's for another time I walked over to the girl, almost being bowled over by her handler's exuberance.<p>

"Oh, Miss. Merryweather! We were almost thinking you wouldn't turn up in time." She flustered, flapping about and trying to tuck in my shirt.

"That's a Miss?" Asked the ignorant child, I turned my eyes on her with a venomous glare until she backed away.

"Does my appearance device you Miss. Maria?" I asked quietly, turning away from her." , I'm very sorry my father couldn't be here today, losing his brother was very painful for him and he couldn't bear it. I , however, never knew my Uncle, I was very young when he and my father had their disagreement." I lied smoothly, ignoring the protesting girl and following the old lady to the grave yard where the funeral was being held.

It was all very nice being there, but I couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching me, I glanced down at Maria, seeing that she was openly staring at the pavilion in the distance. I raised my eyes and spotted the De Noir man leaning against the wall, I narrowed my eyes and placed a hand gently on Maria's shoulder, her head flying round to look at me, I didtn look at her but kept staring steadily at the man, he finall threw his hands up in surrender but signed that this wasn't over.

"Who was that?" Maria asked, I shook my head and mouthed that I would tell her later... If I remembered that is. The rest of the service went smoothly and quickly without another bump or De Noir, I kept a hand on Maria at all times, getting paranoid as to how that filth had gotten here, unless he was waiting for me or one of the others to follow us back and hurt Maria, I could not allow her to be hurt whilst on the road... Father would go mad with anger.

"Aleeanna? Who was that man I saw?" She asked again, I bit my bottom lip and sighed, crossing my arms and leaning back into the cold wall.

"That, I think, was one of the De Noir pillagers, they track down Merryweathers and hurt them. And that is why you are in danger. Do not worry though, you are not going to be touched." I replied, she frowned.

"But how? They could hurt Miss. Heliotrope or you and then get me!" She worried, I rolled my eyes, now thinking I should have kept it to myself.

"To be honest, it's not us you should be worrying about, it's them." I said quietly as a woman passed us carrying a small child and her shopping bags.

"What do you mean?" She pressed, I growled and shoved away from the wall, clasping my hands behind my back and pacing.

"I've had run ins with these clowns before, they're not as strong as you'd think unless the Coeur De Noir is present, then you should worry because it is getting serious and you shouldn't have been so stupid to get yourself into that situation in the first place and then I have to risk my life to get you out of there which is not something I'm looking forward to actually so please try not to annoy any of them that much!" I took a deep breath, having said that without taking one at all.

Well after the reading of the will, I had the arduous task of leading the two ladies back to the carriage for the journey home to Moonacre manor, they were complaining like crazy and making various comments about how I should wear more dresses and look like a proper lady. By the time we got to Digweed, I was so angry about the nit picking that the minute we got there, I hugged Digweed with a grateful cry, getting weird looks from the women.

"This'll be the ladies then?" He asked stupidly, I nodded before getting into the carriage and motioning at the two women to get in.

"Oh, come on its not going to bite you Maria." I scoffed, holding out a hand and helping her up, her handler was more graceful and carefully lifted her skirt to help not step on it.

Along the way, there was several bumps and potholes, Heliotrope burped quite loudly, taking a tin of charcoal tablets from her purse and putting one in her mouth, they were doing some " classical French needle point" as they put it, but I kept saying it was just embroidery. My posture was slumped against the wall as far from them as I could get, listening to their mindless chatter and wondering how on earth father was going to deal with them if even I couldn't, although I'm not exactly the most patient person in Moonacre Valley but I try my best. When we got to the gate, Digweed did his usual trick of leaving us unattended whilst unlocking the metal bars, whistling so loudly that he could never hear anything. I heard a faint scrabbling up the back of the carriage, carefully opening the door and gasping as a leather coated hand covered my mouth, Maria started screaming loudly as the men grabbed her as well, Miss. Heliotrope was making the most noise even though she wasn't in any danger particularly, I recognised one of them as the one from London and grabbed his hand in mine, tearing the glove off and seeing the knife mark I'd left there three years ago.

"You! Why are you here?!" I shouted, reaching out my other hand and grabbing hold of Maria to stop the others from taking her out of the carriage.

"None of your business, just give us the girl and we'll let you go!" He replied, trying to tug his hand out of my iron grip.

I smirked and let him go, him falling to the dust floor as Maria kicked the other and slammed the door shut and Digweed returned, I sighed and leant back, realising that I was still holding my cousin's hand. She was breathing heavily, clutching her heart as I frowned, she might have asked a question but I wasn't listening to her, mind was set on that boy we just been attacked by, he was someone I thought I might know, I'd have to keep an eye out next time I was in the forest. We got to the manor about half an hour later, Father stood with a frown on at the door, he glided down the front steps as I opened the door and grabbed me in his arms.

"I heard the commotion from up here, what happened? Are all of you alright?" He asked, I nodded and explained about the De Noir's leaving their jurisdiction and coming into our territory, to which he was furious." They have no reason to be on our land Aleeanna, I hope none of you gave them that reason." He said sternly, I scoffed and shook my head. The two ladies were furious that he hadn't shown much interest inin the story it then again, they would have played it up so badly there would've been no way he'd have listened anyway.

"I should show them to their rooms, they must want to get unpacked after the day we've had. Come, up here." I muttered, gesturing them forwatds with a flick of my finger, they followed closely as I swept across the entrance hall and to the main stair case throwing off my coat and leaving it on the floor where it fell. I hurried up the steps, turning to watch as the ladies followed at a slower pace because of their dresses, I watched the back of Maria's with a hypnotized stare, watching the back bounce up and down whenever she walked.

"Right, Maria right this way. Miss. Helitrope down the corridor and to your left." I instructed, pointing in the general direction, she stayed still for a minute before holding her hand out for Maria.

"Come along Maria, I'm sure your room will be right next to mine." She said askingly, I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest, looking at her.

"Well isn't this awkward." I said quietly, looking down and then over at the window behind me, seeing a dark figure stood at the tree line, I stepped closer as I narrowed my eyes trying to see who it was, the figure disappeared as I put my hand on the window.

"Maria, your room is this way." I muttered distractedly, heading up a small set of stairs and up to a door that looked gross, I shoved hard against it to getbit open and almost fell through the door onto the floor. "Well, this is it. This would be where you are sleeping for the duration of your stay, I hope you enjoy it." I said quickly, brushing dust away from my trousers and leaving the room, she swept one finger across the fire place with her nose scrunched up as I left, muttering about how ungrateful she was being.

I went back to my room as quiet as a mouse, I waited for a few minutes before glancing over at the painting on the wall again I thought that Father had taken that thing down, I entered my actual room with a sigh, stripping into my night gown before crawling into bed, I fell into a fitful sleep with the De Noir still on my mind, he was annoying me with the thought of not knowing who he was... It was infuriating!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Into the trees of adventure

On the morning of our first horse ride, I woke up with the feeling of intense refreshment, like nothing bothered me anymore. I glanced over at the bedside table, seeing the plate of cookies sat in its normal spot, I smiled and sat up, stretching my arms above my head and sighing. What a night! First the De Noir attack and then seeing the same boy stood outside on the lawn, running away when I looked closer at him? That freaked me out beyond weirdness.

"Miss Alianna? It would be breakfast time now." Digweed said, I called my thanks and got my eye caught by a plum coloured dress draped over the chair by the fire place, I raised an eyebrow at it and laughed loudly. Who ever had put it there was an idiot, I do not wear dresses as a rule, it didn't fit my line of work very well but a skirt I could deal with. After dressing in much the same as I wore yesterday, with a floor length black skirt in place of black trousers, I headed down the main stairs to the dining hall, Father was already there and waiting for Maria. She had coma down just after me in some hideous pink creation with a large leather bound book clasped to her chest.

"I hope you slept well? We'll be taking breakfast through here..." Father held his arm out to the hall behind us, I kept looking at the book, feeling like something was about to happen with it." Where did you get that?" Father added in a low pitch, the other girl frowned and held it out to him.

"Papa left it to me." She replied, I narrows my eyes at her and swept into the dining hall, leaving her to deal with Father. I heard a small commotion as she came storing into the room, demanding that she get her book back from wherever Father was hiding it. When he returned, she started on him, yelling about how he could just take the book from her and that it was hers and not his to take.

"That book belongs at Moonacre Manor, that no good of a brother had no right to it." He said angrily, cracking an egg into his glass, I inwardly cringed at the nasty drink he was making.

"My father was a colonel he fought for his country!" Maria protested, I sighed and put down my spoon, not hungry anymore.

"He died owing half the regiment money, that's not what I'd call an honourable man Maria. Father took the book to keep it safe I'm sure?" I said, glancing over at Dad as he nodded but still glared." Now, I think breakfast is a meal best taken in silence, don't you Miss. Heliotrope?" I continued, resuming eating my porridge with a new purpose. To get away from the family squabbling, it was much too early for that I thought.

"Maria, come with me on a riding trip. It'll be good to get some fresh air into your lungs believe me." I said, not leaving room for an argument. She nodded and went to change into something more appropriate for the activity.

"But, Miss Merryweather, I had planned for me and Maria to study the language of French this morning. We really ought to be doing that." Heliotrope blifhered, I shook my head and rose from my seat in a proud sort of manner.

"We Merryweathers have been riding horses for almost 3 centuries, it is only fitting that She learns now." I replied curtly, leaving the room and seeing whether Digweed had gotten my horse ready or not. As I got to the stables, my black stalion stood ready in Digweed's grasp, I politely asked him to ready Periwinkle for Maria as I stroked Azure's nose gently. The other girl approached cautiously before I turned to her, hearing her breathing before anything else.

"He won't hurt you. That's Periwinkle, she a good start for you... A little fiesty but nothing you shouldn't be able to handle." I said quietly, "forgetting" to mention the fact that it was hard mounting up. As we got going, I saw Father stood in the doorway, 'No going into the woods' was what I imagined him saying as we passed, I nodded and put Azure into a steady gallop, knowing that Maria would keep up if she wanted to.

"Alianna, stop! There's a wounded hare over there!" She called as we came closer to the trees, I glanced and turned around in my saddle until I had my back on what was in front of me, trusting Azure not to walk into anyone

"Leave it. The thing will be fine without your help." I said shortly, clenching my teeth as she came to a stop and dismounted, forcing me to dismount as well and go after her quickly. "Maria!? Get back here!" I called, anger tainting my tone as I drew closer to see her opening a De Noir trap, thinking that it was one of ours.

"We have to help it, have you got a basket or something?" She said, pulling it out by its scruff. I gasped, whipping round as I heard some twigs snap behind me, because I couldn't see anything, I stepped forward and shouted my cousin's name as she put her foot into a rope trap and was lifted into the air.

"Oh, trap an animal and a woman comes running to help it." The leader in his dumb bowler cap said, his head tilting !like a bird.

"Hey, what am I? A man?" I called, walking to Maria and cutting her down, catching her arms as she flopped to the floor and holding her up. The group of guys looked at me in surprise.

"Well, well, well. You again, I thought we'd taught you a lesson last time we crossed paths. When I cut your leg open with my knife... Alianna Merryweather." He said hauntingly, I suddenly remembered where I'd seen him before, school.

"Robin De Noir. I thought I'd never deal with your hideously ugly face again, you nearly killed me that time I lost a hell of a lot of blood." I sighed breathily, he smirked and came a step closer to me, breathing in sharply as he heard the screeching of a falcon.

"Robin, it's your father!" Called the blond follower of his.

"We'll let you go this time little princess, but don't expect me to so easy on you next time." Robin whispered in my ear, I froze as his lips grazed mine, I backed away, grabbing Maria's arms and dragging her along with me.

"Don't you ever do that again! In fact the less time I spend in those trees the goddamn better for both of us." I growled, shoving her at Periwinkle and quickly mounting Azure and kicking her into a run.

"Alianna wait!" Maria called from behind me, I whipped my head round and saw her far behind, a group of riders following us and catching up quickly. I waited for a minute and set out again the minute she joined me, resuming the run and not breaking the speed. When we got back to the Manor, I slammed Maria into a locked door and got right up in her face.

"You don't get it you stupid child! I went to school with Robin and his friends, they haven't changed one bit and I never thought they would but now they've gotten worse. He was willing to hand us over to his father for the approval he wants." I hissed, blinded by anger and cold fear.

"But what has that got to do with me?!" She gasped as I placed my hand to her throat, Father wrenched me away from her as a tear fell from my eye.

"Because he'd do it to hurt us! He'd use everything you could tell him against us you stupid girl!" I screamed, fighting Father to get to her. Instead of letting me go, he carried me up the stairs to my room and left me in there to shout at the door until my throat couldn't take anymore and i had to take a drink from the jug on my draw.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I was lay on my bed in my day clothes watching as the stars poked fun at me and a few stray tears torn down my face. How could Robin fetch his father to capture us? After I had finally realised it was him anyway, I was broken out of my thoughts by a firm knock on the door.<p>

"Alianna? Are you calm enough for me to talk to reasonably yet?" Benjamin called through the door, I muttered something about being calm enough to think clearly so he could come in. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened with Maria earlier. Why on earth were you in the forest anyway?" He asked, sitting down on the edge of my bed and looking at me, I glanced his way briefly before looking back at the stars.

"She thought she could help a Moonacre rabbita, I went after her to get her out because I didn't think you'd want her to get captured and dragged back to that filthy castle on her first morning here." I replied evenly, keeping my head and not breaking eye contact with the ceiling.

"Well you certainly acted in a very responsible manner but... I cannot fathom why you revealed yourself to Robin again. Anna, you know best of all what he is capable of." He questioned softly, that was when I looked at him sharply.

"I thought he had changed, I was oh so wrong... And I payed dearly for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Robin De Noir's past.

"I'm falling from cloud 9, crashing from the high." Katy Perry - Wide awake.

"Anna, I wish you would take more care in what happens during these little trips you seem to be making a habit of recently." Father said sternly, I nodded and averted my gaze, lost in thought about my last trip.

Flash back*

_"Robin? Why is it that you've a sudden hatred for me? Was it what I said back in school?"I asked in confusion, hanging upside down in one of his traps again._

_"Yes, it it what you said about me in school and you know that as well." He agreed, smirking sexily._

_"Refresh my memory?" I muttered, flicking my eyebrow lightly in mock forgetfulness. In all honesty I had never forgotten what I said about his family and their beliefs and I never would._

_"You said that we were wrong for each other. That I wasn't good enough for you. Remember now?" He sneered, I nodded and bit my lip._

_"Can I be let down? I feel like my head is about to explode." I requested, he smiled now and cut the rope holding me up. I fell to the ground with a soft grunt and glared at him. "You could've eased the rope loose, you just wanted to be a pain." I added, rubbing the back of my head and getting up._

_"Right, your coming with me now. I promised my father that the next to eyou appeared I'd bring you back and keep you locked up in our dungeons." He said, I laughed at him loudly._

_"Oh no, it seems we've hit a little conundrum! You see, I too have promised my father to return home... Alone. He said the next time he saw you near me he'd kill you." I replied, turning and walking away from Robin with a smirk placed on my face._

End of flash back*

"Right, well... I didn't see him though did I? I'd have told you if I had wouldn't I?" I lied, hands on the table casually. Maria gave me a raised eyebrow look, to which I responded with a small wink. "Maria my friend, I feel like we have become closer over the weeks. Perhaps you would like to join me on a stroll over the grounds?" I questioned, not moving my gaze from hers as she nodded.

"Of course cousin. I'd be haply to accompany you." She agreed, Father sighed and departed for his study in what I sensed would be his baddest mood swing to date.

"Well get a move on then. We need to go soon." I muttered lowly in her ear, Miss. Heliotrope looked up at us in question, having ignored most of the conversation, eating in place of listening.

"Going where?" She questioned, I smiled sweetly, something I never did.

"Just for a lovely walk Madame. We'll be back in no time." I answered, she seemed happy enough with that answer so I took Maria from her and left the Manor.

* * *

><p>"You lied to your father didn't you?" I glanced at her in amusement. "I think you saw Robin but weren't planning on telling anyone. Am I right?" She was very observant for a 14 year old, I had to five her that much at least.<p>

"You are quite right Maria. Do to want to know why I brought you with me today?" I said, she nodded. "We're going to the De Noir castle ourselves." She gasped, I carried on fairly sarcastically. "While I trust Robin fully, I believe the only reliable way to get information is to hear it first hand, a habit that has gotten me in a spot of trouble once or twice."

"But why bring me as well? You could have just told me what you were doing so that I could tell your father and get help if you didn't return before dark." She complained, I smiled tightly. Tying a piece of my red hair ribbon around a thin branch, I beckoned Maria to hide behind a tree whilst I cause noise and joined her when Robin's gang and himself appeared.

"I think I might have misjudged the situation, I hadn't planned on them all being here." I whispered, only slightly worried now.

"What?! You only planned for Robin?" She whispered back, I grimaced and nodded.

"Yep. Although, adjusting the plan won't be too hard I reckon." I replied, taking a deep breath and beginning to talk to the group. "Well, you seem to have been caught Robin. There's a group of men surrounding you with knives, we've come to get you De Noir." I called, not showing myself. They all gasped.

"Really? I think not Princess." Robin called back, I felt cold metal against my throat in that instance. Looking round to see another of his gang pressings knife to my skin.

"Oh bugger."


End file.
